Hidden in the Raindrops
by SydrianxRose
Summary: A Mash Drabble. One-shot. Just a short scene that came in my mind. Mary & Bash take a stroll in the grounds."The effect they both had on each other but because of their situation, their feelings had to stay hidden..." No definite ending. Mentions of Francis.


_**Hidden in the Raindrops**_

Sebastian was walking silently besides her, he wondered why she had come back after having declared never wanting to see him again. After the vague explanation she had given him, they had started the walking. They hadn't spoken a word since then. But it felt nice just to be walking with her. He surely was becoming a lovesick fool.

"So you accepted my apology?" he asked, he saw her smile slightly as she nodded.

"Why is that? I thought you were determined not to" he said teasing her.

"I don't know Bash, would you rather I changed my mind?" she said in the same playful tone.

"Oh no Your Grace, I think I like this version better" he said with a mischievous smirk as he received her glare at being called 'Your Grace'

"You do it purposefully don't you Bash?" she asked him softly.

"Do what?" he said feigning innocence and raising his eyebrows.

Mary just shook her head, "You will never change"

"And I know you don't want me to" he whispered softly. Mary sensed the underlying meaning of his words.

Mary laughed softly, Bash looked adorable. He was so nervous as he offered her his arm

"Why so nervous Milord?" she teased

"Nervous?"

"I surely don't bite Bash" she said mockingly

"Oh, are you sure about that?" he said in the same mocking tone she had used.

She raised her eyebrows, "Do you doubt your Queen's honesty?"

"I wouldn't dream of committing such a sin" he said raising his hands in surrender.

Bash stared at Mary as she laughed; she looked oh so innocent, ever so graceful. Sebastian gazed at her slowly, she was perfection personified.

He was lost in her beauty; the happiness surrounding her enveloped him, making him smile.

Mary stopped laughing as she sensed his gaze on her, crimson colored her cheeks at the intensity of his stare.

Her head bowed down she asked, "What are you looking at Bash?"

"You" he answered unnerving her.

"Bash, lets not start again. Let us put all this in the past…"

Bash cut her short, "It is not against the law to stare at a beautiful woman, I was merely appreciating beauty. Nothing disloyal about that" he said nonchalantly.

Mary smiled at him "Shall we continue?"

They had been strolling the grounds without a destination in mind when a drop of water fell on his hand, another drop fell on his face, he saw her stop suddenly;

"I think it's going to rain Bash" he heard her say

"And only a queen can figure that out" he said mocking her.

"Our decision to take a walk is working against us" she said as Bash tried to look for a cover. The raindrops started falling harder, the grounds were devoid of any shelter and there was nowhere to run. They both were soaked in a matter of minutes.

"I give up" said Bash as he sat down on the ground.

"Bash, is this a good idea?"

"Join me" he said pointing to the area besides him.

Mary sat down next to him tentatively, "Relax" he whispered and Mary felt the calm wash over her instantly. She didn't know why but Bash had the ability to affect her both physically and emotionally.

They both sat on the side by side in silence, now completely soaked. A slight chill was beginning to prevail as Mary shivered.

"Bash this doesn't seem healthy, we should head back to the castle"

"Mary, will you dance with me?" he asked completely ignoring his cautionary warnings.

Her eyes widened, "Are you serious Sebastian?"

Bash chuckled at the use of his full name; Mary was indeed appalled at his suggestion.

"I'm quite serious _Mary_" he whispered the last syllable, her name coming out like a prayer escaping his lips. Tingles ran down her back and it had nothing to do with the cold. Her cheeks reddened as she voiced her refusal "Absolutely not Bash"

"Queen's deserve to have some fun once a while" he said teasing her into submission.

He stood up and offered his hand, Mary sighed; this man was truly out of his wits but she gave her hand in his. He pulled her up flush against him.

"Do you even know how to dance Bash?" she said with a slight lilt in her voice.

"I guess we shall find out"

"Do you love dancing Bash?" her voice full of curiosity

"If there's a beautiful lady with me, I do indeed" he whispered.

He swayed her gently from side to side, the rain kissing their faces gently. He spun her around and pulled her back in, her face was close to his now,

"Dancing in the rain sure is the best" she could feel his breath on her face, a chill ran through her spine but she was sure it wasn't because of the rain. She knew this was inappropriate, to dance like this with their bodies touching, faces so close to each other's. Their lips a breath away, it was intimate. Too close a dance for a queen especially with her fiancé's half father. Bash twirled her around and pulled her flush against his back. She could feel his breath on her cheek; the heat was mingled with the chill from the raindrops.

"Is this enjoyable for you my queen?" he asked mischievously

Mary couldn't reply, she was so lost in the moment.

He spun her one last time and pulled her in, this time closer then ever. She looked up into his eyes and the look in his eyes was breath stopping. It was like he was looking at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Bash leaned in closer she was looking absolutely gorgeous. With her face covered in raindrops, he was about to lean in closer when she whispered; "The rain has cleared Bash"

_The spell was broken as they both pulled away. _

Mary sighed as she lay down on her bed; it had been a tedious day for her. Her emotions were all over the place. She was confused about her reactions to _him_. Today had been of the most perfect days of her life since she had come back to the castle. And she knew Bash's apology was heartfelt, the thought made her glow. As her thoughts trained in on Bash, her cheeks colored. The dance still occupied her mind, it had been intense, charged with an emotion that she was not accustomed to for feeling for him. Why was she attracted to Bash? Wasn't she love with Francis? Francis was her fiancé. The love of her life or so she had thought. But even if she was not in love with Francis, she could not have feelings for Bash. She had a country to think about, and feelings for Bash would not get her anywhere except in trouble. She had no reason to think about Bash. He was just Francis half-brother; he could not mean anything else to her. Yet as her mind thought those words, she knew they were not true._ Bash was someone special to her and no matter how hard she tried; he could never just be Bash, the king's bastard anymore._ But no one could know of her feelings.

Bash was smiling all through the morning as he had his breakfast. Yesterday was all that he could think about. The walk. The conversation. Dancing with Mary. She had been smiling at him last night; she had actually smiled at him. It felt so good to not see the expression of distaste on her face. And then during the dance, they had been so close. The dance was charged with attraction. Did Mary feel something for him? He smiled at the possibility but his face fell, why would she feel for him? She was in love with Francis and even if she wasn't, she had to marry the next king of France for her country's sake. It would do her no good having any unkempt emotions for the bastard son, _for him_. He closed his eyes as he remembered; she was his half-brother's fiancé. The walk in the ground had just been an apology for hurting her earlier; it meant nothing to either of them. Yet he knew it wasn't true. But he had to believe in them if he wanted to keep his heart from breaking. But his attempts were futile. His heart already belongs to his future queen and it was already broken because she could never be his. No one could know about his feelings.

Only the rain had been witness to their feelings, to the love that shone n their eyes. The effect they both had on each other but because of their situation, _their feelings had to stay hidden in the raindrops._


End file.
